


The One with the Omega Auction House

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Auctions, Implied Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Sex for Money, Voyeurism, antiquated society rules, dowry, omegas for auction, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Arthur goes to an Omega Auction House in search of a mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for pornalot 2016

“Hello and welcome to the Alpha Mason Lodge, my name is Gwaine. I am the Omega Auction Director and I’ll be your guide this evening.”

The Alpha Mason Lodge is an old establishment where only the most well-connected families are allowed membership. 

Arthur doesn’t quite know how he ended up here. Of course the Pendragon name is certainly well-connected enough. It’s just that he can’t believe that he actually let his father talk him into this. 

Despite the fact that this is where his father met his mother almost thirty years ago, it all seems a bit antiquated to Arthur now.

Though to be fair, there are few ways to meet a respectable omega that Arthur hasn’t already tried. He has let his friends set him up on blind dates. He’s tried mixers and mating runs. He figures he may as well give this a shot also. If for no other reason than to get his father off of his back about finding a nice omega to settle down with.

“Please follow me.” Gwaine rings a bell and a set of thick, wooden, double doors slowly swing open before them.

Arthur follows the group of alphas through the arched doorway.

“We have five fine omegas for you to view tonight.” Gwaine continues as he leads them down a long hallway. “The catalog you have in your hand will provide a photo and a biography for each omega that you will see this evening.”

They stop and pause again at the next door they come to.

“We would like to remind you that every omega on display in our center is here of their own free will.” Gwaine assures them. 

Arthur nods. Of course The Alpha Masons have a reputation of respectability, but he is relieved to hear it first hand.

“Each one is seeking a mate and has offered themselves up for auction for a specified price. Again, you may review the paperwork you received when you entered to see what each omega has requested as a starting dowry price. If you see an omega that interests you, you may follow the signs to any of our marked exits in order to inquire or make a bid at the service desk.”

Arthur flips through the booklet and notices several other alphas doing the same. The first omega listed, Merlin, is a gangly young man, with fine features, dark hair, sharp cheekbones and too large ears. He’s certainly attractive in a way that Arthur can’t quite put into words. Arthur has to admit that although he is still hesitant, he is definitely intrigued. 

“Remember Alphas, this is a demonstration only. You may look, but you may not touch. If the scent becomes too overwhelming, please remember to utilize the nose-clips that we have provided for you. If at any time you become unruly, my associate, Percival, can and will forcefully remove you from the premises.” Gwaine motions to the back of the room.

As one, the group turns to see a giant of a man standing behind them and even Arthur can’t say when he arrived.

“Now, if you’re ready, we may enter.”

Arthur isn’t prepared for the pheromones that hit him when he steps inside. He holds his breath for just a moment to regain his control. He sees several others clamp a hand over their mouth and nose and at least a couple alphas who decide to go ahead and make use of the nose-clips.

Once he dares to breathe again, Arthur pushes forward until he is met by a velvet-rope barrier mere inches from the boy on display. The rope serves as a reminder of their limitations but allows them in full viewing range of the omega. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greets him.

The omega, _Merlin_ , is laid out on a bed of silken sheets, knees drawn up, exposed for all to see. One hand plays with a pert nipple while the other traces a path down his stomach, until he grasps his small, plump cock, and strokes himself in a slow, measured motion until it starts to grow. 

He arches his back in obvious pleasure and lets out a soft moan as he spreads his legs wider, giving every alpha in the room an unobstructed view.

He slips his hand down and cups his balls tight before he slides even lower to drag one finger over his hole torturously slow. 

His free hand traces a finger over his lips, swirls his tongue around it and sucks it inside his mouth lasciviously.

Arthur is torn between watching the obvious pleasure on Merlin’s face and the way his fingertip presses himself open, his natural slick easing the way.

With each press of his finger in and out, Arthur can see him getting wetter. Slick shining against his pale skin.

The next time he chances a glance at Merlin’s face their eyes meet.

Arthur stares openly, taking in every detail. He squeezes his hands into tight fists, barely breathing as he reminds himself that he isn’t allowed any closer. 

Merlin rolls onto his stomach, pausing for only a moment as he shifts his knees up under him. He falls forward onto his shoulders, his face pressing into the soft mattress. He bites down on a pillow and traces a teasing circle over his tiny pink hole. 

One hand reaches beneath him, slowly stroking his dick, as the other extends further behind him, pushing two fingers deep into himself as his rim stretches obscenely around them. 

He moves slow, a strangled little whimper escaping him each time he breaches the tight ring of muscle. 

Slick drips out of him, soaking his fingers and sliding down his thighs as he fucks himself with first two, then three fingers. 

Merlin rocks back on his knees as he jams his fingers in as deep as he can go.

Arthur can tell it’s not enough— the awkward tilt of his hips works against him until he finally shifts just right and pounds his fingers into his ass at just the right angle.

The squelching sound as they thrust in and out drives Arthur mad with want. He’s so lost in thought imagining the variety of ways he’d like to touch— fuck— and taste the omega that the ragged cry Merlin makes when he comes catches Arthur completely off guard.

He watches helplessly as Merlin’s hole squeezes impossibly tighter around his fingers and ropes of come paint the silky sheets beneath him.

Arthur has no need to see any of the other omegas on offer. He has already made up his mind. Merlin is the only omega that will satisfy him. 

He exits the room prepared to do whatever it takes to far exceed any counter offers other alphas may place on Merlin’s dowry.


End file.
